The Avenger's Amnesia
by TigerKA
Summary: Sasuke gets amnesia will his friends help him return to his rude, snobby, uncaring, old self? ...no. Lots of randomness, no real pairings, but hints of some.
1. Chapter 1

**The Avenger's Amnesia**

Sasuke gets amnesia; will his friends help him return to his rude, snobby, uncaring, old self? …no. Lots a random-ness, no real pairings, but hints of some.

**

* * *

**

**At the Akatsuki base, Itachi & Kisame were planning their weekend… **

"Gomen nasai Itachi-san, but my weekend is already full. Well, I'm going to the aquarium, for a bite to eat now, so I'll see-ya later!" Kisame explained to Itachi & then left. Itachi, still shocked that his fish-faced friend had plans when he didn't, continued sitting in the chair, until he sat up & went to go find Deidara.

Once Itachi found Deidara, it was to late, he already had plans… something about going to the arts & crafts fair & _"teaching"_ them the proper way to make a clay bomb… Itachi then went looking for Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi, or anyone else he could find.

3 hours later Itachi had nothing to do, Zetsu was going to a greenhouse, Sasori, a puppet show, & Tobi went to the cosmetics store. (don't ask) After 2 minutes Sasori came back, to get his puppet, he saw Itachi & told him,

"Itachi, why don't you go annoy your aniki, (brother) or some other Konoha ninja?"

Itachi must have been _really_, board because he immediately got up & headed to Konoha, which was a surprisingly short walk from the Akatsuki base.

**Somewhere in Konoha, Sasuke was calmly walking around, not knowing who would show up, or what would happen… **

"Itachi-nii-san, don't you have anything better to do? Other than stalking me?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I was bored, so I thought I'd pay you a visit." Itachi stated & then began throwing kunai at Sasuke, who easily dodged them. Sasuke smirked & Itachi continued throwing weapons & other random objects.

About 4 hours had passed & Itachi had already thrown multiple items, from kunai to cookies, to safes & even a chainsaw or 2. Sasuke continued smirking.

"Foolish brother, I'll be back… with weapons." Itachi stated, in an Arnold Schwarzenegger, like tone.

Sasuke then continued his walk, thinking he had finally beaten his brother.

**Somewhere in deep Space, a Giant Acorn, "driven" by a squirrel, was coming towards Earth… with each passing second, the giant acorn got closer & closer to earth & Konoha & began to shrink…**

Sasuke kept walking, looking at the sites, the public park, the bridge, the marketplace & so on. He soon came across Naruto's favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen.

**The giant acorn had finally reached earth, then it went towards Konoha, & then Ichiraku, the squirrel still "driving" it… **

Sasuke noticed Naruto finish his 8th bowl of ramen & began walking towards the orange clad ninja, until he was hit by an acorn, no bigger than his finger nail, & a squirrel. (you'd think he would have dodged that…)

Naruto finished his 10th bowl, paid the, rather large, bill & turned around, only to see Sasuke K.O.ed. (knocked out) He looked both left & right, expecting to see a ninja, (or at least a human) but only found a burnt acorn & a squirrel.

The squirrel took a look at Sasuke, then at Naruto & ran off, taking the burnt acorn with it.

"Sasuke-teme? Hello? Sasuke-teme, you awake?" Naruto sighed, picked up his K.O.ed friend, & began heading towards the Konoha hospital.

* * *

I finished!!! Yatta! Sorry it wasn't long enough… I just wanted to finish & post it. What do you think? Should I keep going? Should I add the members of team 11? Comment & R& R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avenger's Amnesia**

Sasuke gets amnesia; will his friends help him return to his rude, snobby, uncaring, old self? …no. Lots a random-ness, no real pairings, but hints of some.

**

* * *

At the Konoha Hospital**

"Tsunade-sama, is Sasuke-kun gonna be ok?" Sakura worryingly asked.

"Well…" Tsunade, tried to begin, but was cut off bye Kiba.

"Why wouldn't he be? He only got hit in the head by an acorn." "Arf!" Kiba & Akamaru explained.

"Don't underestimate the power of the youthful acorn! Yosh!" Lee shouted.

"Anyway, I don't thi-" this time Tsunade was interrupted by everybody's (& mine) favorite, Hyper active, orange clad, knuckle head, blonde of a ninja, (no offence blondes) Naruto.

"TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN (granny-Tsunade)! Is Sasuke-teme gonna be ok or not?" Naruto yelled.

"**QUIT CALLING ME THAT YOU LITTLE TWERP!!!**" Tsunade demanded.

"NEVER!!!" Naruto yelled, earning himself a bonk on the head.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru complained.

"Munch, munch." Chouji… munched.

Eventually, the once quiet room became a loud, mad-ninja filled room… that is until Ino, _kindly_, shut everyone up.

"**QUIET!!!** Sasuke-kun is waking up!" Ino demanded.

Doing just as she said, the genin & hokage quieted down & turned they're attention to Sasuke, who was just waking up. He soon opened his onyx eyes & sat up. He then began scanning the room; he then turned to Tsunade & KINDLY (gasp... " ") asked,

"Maim? Where am I? & who are these people? …who am I?"

The room went dead silent & everybody, that was smart, came to a conclusion, Sasuke Uchiha had amnesia. Tsunade spoke up first.

"Your name is Sasuke Uchiha, of the legendary Uchiha clan. You're in the Konoha hospital. & these are your friends/fellow ninjas." Tsunade explained, "Sasuke, will you excuse us for a second?"

"Hai"

Tsunade & the other genin went to the corner of the room & began whispering & planning.

"Sasuke has amnesia… & a pretty bad case of it… hopefully I'll be able to heal & recover most of his memory, but not all of it… so your next mission is to help Sasuke recover his memory." Tsunade explained.

"S-Sasuke-kun doesn't remember us!!!" the 2 Sasuke-fangirls cried.

"Sasuke-teme is dumber than me! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"That couldn't happen even if you killed him…" Neji added making Naruto frown.

"Poor Sasuke."

"On the plus side he won't remember Naruto… lucky guy…" Kiba added.

"Urusai… (shut up)"

"… nyah, I don't think I will." Kiba smirked.

Naruto was about to make an _attempt _at killing Kiba, but was stopped but Tsunade.

"Matte it! (stop it) I already have enough work to do & I don't need you to _trying _to kill each other… I need some sake… I'm going to the hokage tower to rest before the recovery…" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, you HAVE to help Sasuke, fast! Please… help him…" Sakura said with a tear in her emerald eye.

"Oh stop it. He'll be fine. Now, why don't you all leave this once calm room & go do something. You can come back later." Tsunade said nicely while she started pushing the genin out of the room.

"Ja ne Sasuke!" The genin & Tsunade said as they left.

Sasuke sat in his bed innocently & thought about what had just happened, only to come to a conclusion. The same conclusion he had before the accident. "These people… are weird…"

* * *

I finished!!! Yatta! Sorry it took so long. What do you think? What should I do next? Comment & R & R! 


End file.
